Harry's Love
by Miss Laine
Summary: Harry has always been misunderstood by the rest of the Wizarding World. Half the time he's their hero, and the other half he's an insane and dangerous teen. Will Harry be willing to sacrifice everything for them? Short one-shot fic. I've got several m


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of Ms. J.K. Rowling's fine creations.  
  
Note: This is my first fic. It's just a one-shot, because I'm trying to get a feel for what other people like and what I like to write. So I would love reviews, even if they're just a few words of criticism.  
  
Harry's Love  
  
Nobody understood what Harry's death meant until the next attack. Until then, they'd assumed his death a tragic error on the part of Dumbledore and the entire order. Malfoy's for once honest report of what happened spread quickly, and most demanded that Dumbledore be removed from Hogwarts, which he did gladly. Nobody understood.  
  
Harry knew what he was doing. He saw the death eaters smashing through the doors with powerful spells and pushed forward. He'd planned this out with Dumbledore, in a form, and the old man did not stop him from planting himself firmly in front of the shattering doors, arms folded as Voldemort himself swept into the hall.  
  
The evil eyed man had stopped suddenly, surprised that his enemy chose to face him like this, wand in relaxed fingers. The boy smiled at him, a warm, sad, knowing smile. Dumbledore felt a jab of worry. Harry had changed the plan. The boy that he cared for so much knew something, had planned something different than what they had discussed.  
  
He stood up, thinking to go to the boy's side, but then sat back down. He trusted Harry. He would pull through, like he always did. But he couldn't help but flinch as Voldemort drew shields around the professors to keep them from interfering, and then turned like a vicious lion towards the teen, who was still watching him with those pitying green eyes.  
  
It's all going to end, Tom. Harry's voice was firm but warm, full of love for something, someone.  
  
You won't kill me, Voldemort said, sneering. And Harry laughed.  
  
You're right, he admitted. I don't think I can, anyway.  
  
Everyone will die, Voldemort told him. And Harry laughed once more, the sound soft and sad. Tears were in everyone's eyes as they realized Harry was going to die, his sad and accepting laugh in their ears.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, and Harry dropped his onto the ground, arms by his sides. His green eyes shone with some strong emotion as he watched his parent's murderer open his mouth to say the words.  
  
And then there was the flash of green and Harry collapsed. He lay on the ground on his back, his eyes open but not full of fear. Death had not made him afraid. Instead, tears leaked from his sightless eyes even as Voldemort left, saying that he would be back to finish his work. They all left, and Dumbledore forced himself to approach the lifeless boy and pronounce to the world that the Boy-Who-Lived was now the Boy-Who-Was- Killed.  
  
Voldemort came again, a week to the day Harry had died, and this time there was no Dumbledore to defend the school. He had left as had been the wishes of the wizarding world, claiming him an incompetent fool for letting Harry get himself killed, and had not been seen in the days since his removal.  
  
McGonagall, though a formidable witch, could do little to defend the school against the hordes of Voldemort, and he came in laughing evilly.  
  
You will all die tonight, he said. Just as that stupid boy did one week ago.  
  
Nobody could fight back. They were surrounded and immobilized. But then a Death Eater tried to curse a student who was crying, and nothing happened. That is, the child was not affected. The death eater lay on the ground, dead.  
  
More fell before Voldemort realized what was happening. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. He called a death eater forward and forced them to try to curse a professor. The red light disappeared before it came anywhere near the professor, and the caster collapsed. Lucius Malfoy was now dead.  
  
Voldemort snarled, angrier than ever before. And then he made his mistake and tried to curse a certain death eater into oblivion. His eyes widened in shocked realization as his curse evaporated, and then he could do nothing more. The world went black, his last moments of vision into the eyes of one Severus Snape.  
  
Dumbledore reappeared five days after Voldemort's sudden death, able to explain what had happened. His plan with Harry had been for the boy to duel with Voldemort once more, using his newly-honed skills, but Harry had obviously had had another idea. He had sacrificed himself for the sure victory, and as his mother had done, he let himself be killed in order to protect the rest. Dumbledore realized just how powerful Harry must have been—the level of protection and the extent of the protection kept all light wizards and witches from harm, probably forever.  
  
As had happened when he was one, curses rebounded now and killed their casters.  
  
Once everyone realized what had happened, Harry because a hero once more. The conclusion everyone had come to—that Harry had been a weak coward, who died without a fight—changed overnight. Harry's love had saved them, though they certainly didn't deserve it.  
  
A/N: I reread this just a bit before I posted it, and I'm not sure it works for me as much anymore. I just like stories with 'good Harry,' where he's finally figured things out and matured a little. Tell me what you think, please. –Miss Laine 


End file.
